Six Human Souls (An Undertale Poem)
by Risu-Sama-San
Summary: So I finished yet another part of my daily fabulous fetish, and wrote Undertale things about the Six Souls and Frisk How they met with their fate, were they just as curious...? Na, forget it, here is a poem about those sorrowful, regretful souls Oh yea, I almost cried, but then again, I always was a crybaby Rated K-for Kay I didn't swear this time (I give you determination)


Six little human souls; at first seemed so well-behaved

Then curiosity's grasp took hold; now can they truly be saved?

A light-hearted girl abruptly fades to blue

Now what to do; how should I take the time to play with you~

That dusty old ribbon you hide behind makes me want to hit you less

Though the toy knife defending you reminds me that you're just another vile, ill-tempered wretch

So wash away the dust; wash your hands off all their blood

Even if you're not determined enough; I'll still happily drain you completely of both soul and love~

Six, only six, human souls, human children did this?!

Concealed within the safety of the Ruins; was where they took on their very first sins

Don't hide behind such an innocent smile

Get dunked on, and be done for a while

But then an orange soul; pretending to be so honorable

Had on a manly bandanna and tough glove all just for show

That brute, that boy, the souls he destroyed

Wandering around and around; until happiness became a distant, sorrowful void

In the end, did he regret his actions, did he regret his very existence?

As he smiled, with apologetic tears hiding behind swollen eyes, as he faded away within such an instance?

Then another, and another of the six little hearts came

Shattering rapidly like glass in the dark; with only themselves to blame

Your soul is mine; now die, die, DIE!

Just give up, I did, so why even try?

Papyrus, why were you smiling, and not ever fighting?

As you extended your arms out to them like that; so warm and inviting!

I-I I'm sorry, so very sorry

I couldn't even stop one, one damned soul from delighting

Please forgive me, from not being there to stop you from parting

Again and again; now we have two comedians~

A ballerina, what a grotesque treat, is she planning to stomp on me with those dusty feet

This is the end; you are no longer my friend

Undyne too, will destroy you, again and again

With that dusty tutu protecting you like a shield; everything that I knew has gotten so unreal

A dark blue heart, heh, what an art of appeal

You dance for a deal; a sorrowed dance where hopes and dreams aren't even real~

Now a bookworm crawls forth from her hole

And studies me, eyes pleadingly, as I eagerly accept the bitter sweetness of having no control

I must, I have to, I can't let you go

Onto finish this sick twisted travesty of a show

Now where those cloudy glasses you had lay; I clutch at a purple heart so full of shame

Regret is written over and over in that notebook you wrote in; the one I violently casted away just as I had with your sin

Now is where you give me your soul~

Protesting frantically, huh; Well then, I'll just delight for now in stabbing it until it's no longer whole~

Now, another day has passed

And this sorrowfully happy timeline is gone yet in another uninviting flash

I saw it again and again; your deadly determination

As you killed repetitiously my friends; as you kill Toriel, as you kill Papyrus…

And then it was a cook; a bratty kid whom I couldn't read like an open book

But I saw the sickly green inside of her heart; retreat rather fiercely as Undyne tore her apart

See I warned you, here I'm not the only threat

Though I regret, that I haven't gotten the only pleasure of this time in bashing your face in yet

But brief timelines after you die; now a coward emerges from the safety of shadows and wants to fight

Come on cowboy, show me what you hide

Behind that heart-breaking façade, behind that empty pistol, you lie

Yellow's a fitting color for you, a soul so impure, even though you shout it's untrue

Here let me help you anew, friend, buddy, pal

Meet with the mercy of death's swiftness, and never ever come back around

Why am I always on the brink of sadness; when the shattering of your heart sickeningly becomes such a sorrowfully wonderful sound

Living hopelessly in agony; is now how I will be bound

Frisk, the last human in these devastatingly painful timelines, finish this run, so that your soul may be mine~


End file.
